This invention relates to dry wall tapes and particularly relates to a novel dry wall paper tape which is suitable for application to conventional corners of rooms, walls, ceilings, and angle corners of ceilings and bay windows, as well as on butt ends of dry wall applications. The tape of this invention is designed to save up to 30% of the time normally required for conventional dry wall application.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a dry wall paper tape which can be used for both inside corners and butt ends of dry wall board. It is another principal object of this invention to provide a dry wall tape which will allow the person taping to rapidly form a straight line on an inside corner and which tape can also be applied to angled corners. It is still a further object to provide a dry will tape which has aligned spaced solid longitudinal beads thereon, and when applied to a corner, provides a straight solid guide so that the user can apply the precise amount of compound to both sides of the angle while the compound is in the uncured state without disturbing the opposite surface. Another object is to provide a tape which, when applied to the tapered edges of butting dry wall boards allows a smooth flat joint to be formed.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.